Exchange
by Frailty Collapse
Summary: oneshot Shito is having a little too much fun with Chika's hand. Chika does not approve! YAOI


There's... no yaoi here?

... I MUST FIX THAT!

I don't own Zombie Loan!

WARNING! Yaoi and smut!

* * *

**Exchange**

Chika did not feel normal today.

Well, he never felt _normal_ per se... Just today he felt more not normal then usual. After waving off Michiru as he normally did the un-normal feeling increased. His stomach felt tight, filled with butterflies. His breathing seemed more labored. _Did I catch something?_ No, that wasn't likely. He wiped a bead of sweat that had, for some reason, formed on his forehead. Chika felt an unwanted urgency in getting back to his room.

_I wonder if Shito is feeling weird too._

Chika walked back to the dorm he called home and walked in without knocking. He expected Shito to be asleep, especially if he was feeling similarly to how he was feeling. Closing the door abrubtly behind him, he locked it as he usually did when the both of them were there.

His stomach tightened and he felt even more uncomfortable than before. Gripping at his stomach as in to try and loosen whomever's hold he looked up to the bed and expected to see Shito asleep.

He wasn't.

Chika _stared_, gaping at what he saw on _his_ bed.

Shito.

Shito was naked.

Shito was naked and _touching _himself.

The first thought was maddening, _he's... that's... Shito is..._

"What the Hell?! You bastard! That's _my _hand!" Shito only glanced at him with half-lidded eyes as he continued to stroke himself. He laid back on the sheets and caressed his chest with his hand as he pumped harder with Chika's.

The second thought was that of arousal. Chika couldn't take his eyes off Shito as he continued to jerk himself. The proof that he enjoyed watching was in his ever tightening pants.

The first thought came back and hit him full force. Glaring and growling at Shito who seemed lost in pleasure, Chika sat down next to his nude comrade and batted the hand away from the erection. Shito glanced over at Chika dazedly as he moved his hand, or rather the one that belonged to Shito, along the hard shaft.

Shito bit his lip to fight back a moan and watched with awe as Chika maneuvered around his member. He noticed Chika's other hand inching to his belt, and Shito smirked. He sat up and reached for Chika's belt buckle. Chika didn't really notice, or if he did he didn't mind, and just concentrated on working Shito's erection.

Shito reached deftly into Chika's boxers and pulled out his hardening erection. With Chika's hand he began to stroke it.

Chika gasped at the calloused fingers he knew as his own touching him. He tried to play it cool, not to moan or pant to loudly, but seemed to be failing miserably. In an attempt to hide his obvious enjoyment he buried his face into Shito's shoulder.

The two of them stroked eachother closer to the edge of climax. Both of them gripping the other as if to try and hang on to the ledge before falling into the pit of bliss. "Chi... ka...!" Shito panted out as he gripped Chika's member harder and pumped it faster.

"F-fuck... Shito.. I'm gonna...!" Chika bit into Shito's shoulder as he came, white liquid spurting from him as he moaned. The bite sent Shito over the edge as well, and he panted out Chika's name as he coaxed the last drops from his erection.

The two of them collapsed to the bed, gasping and considerably more sticky than before. It took a few moments before Chika finally spoke.

"Don't... use... my hand... for _that_... without my permission!" He said breathily.

Shito only stared hazily at him, "Your hand is rougher... it feels better..." He announced, as if to say 'that's my story and I'm stickin to it'. Chika wanted to sort out the whole situation in his head, but found he was far to sleepy now to dwell on it.

"Whatever..." He sighed and pulled to sheets up to their chins. "If you have my hand wait til I get there and switch with you."

Chika couldn't see, but Shito was _smiling._

_If it's attached to you, I don't mind having it touch me._

* * *

Good Luther I fail so bad. 

Sorry if you thought it sucked, just looked at the UTTER LACKING OF SMUT in this community. I took it upon myself to fix that.

And another note.

Is it mutual masturbation if it's just one of them with the other's hand or is it just self pleasure [gets hit by ectobullet


End file.
